Stephanie did 38 more sit-ups than Kevin in the morning. Stephanie did 64 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Kevin do?
Solution: Stephanie did 64 sit-ups, and Kevin did 38 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $64 - 38$ sit-ups. She did $64 - 38 = 26$ sit-ups.